If I Could Turn Back Time
by designerchick85
Summary: ALL HUMAN! What happens when Alice bets against herself, leaving the Cullen's to deal with the after math. Not a great summary, so check it out. Better on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, if you are giving this chapter a chance, despite the horrible summery, thank you so very much. I am not good at summaries, but i really just wanted to get opinions for this new story i started and if i should keep going or not. **

**I have also written another story that is still in-progress, Tough Love. You should check that one out as well. **

**Again, if you are reading thank you for giving it at chance.**

_**Disclaimer: Love Twilight saga, but would never i a million years consider it mine... that all Stephanie Meyer right there. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories

"Auntie Alice" she said in a pleading voice

"Auntie Alice" she said in a pleading voice. "Can you tell me the story again? Please!" Her big brown eyes became puppy dog sad, and her bottom come out into a little pout. How could I deny my little Nessie anything. She was my life now.

"Alright, just get ready for bed first ok? Then we will pick a story to read." I told her as I followed her to the bathroom to make sure she washed her face and brushed her teeth. I already knew which story she wanted to hear without her telling me, but I wanted to give her a choice. This was our nightly routine.

"Auntie Alice, will you brush my hair like mommy used to do?" she hesitantly asked me. Mommy was still a sensitive subject around here, especially since the one year anniversary was coming soon.

"Of course, sweet pea. Now come sit on the bed with me and tell me what story you would like to hear tonight. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella?" I listed seeing if perhaps one of these would strike her interest tonight.

"Nope, I want to hear about mommy and daddy again. Please!" she did her best puppy face again, and just like last time I gave into her.

"Alright, do you remember how it starts?" I liked to involve her, she gets so excited about the story.

"Yeppers, Mommy moved away from nana swan to live with papi swan. Right, Auntie Alice? And that's how mommy met daddy." She said with a smile on her face and I took the brush threw her hair one more time.

"That's right love. Lay down now, and I will continue, ok?" She just nodded her head at me as I set her brush on her nightstand and then pulled the rocking chair that was in the corner over to her bed. She watched me intently as I grab the old leather bond book that I have read many times from and started the story from the begging once again.

--

_EPOV_

_It was just another boring school day. I was so jealous of my two best friends Emmett and Jasper. They had graduated last year leaving me with my little sister. Sure I had other friends but I didn't really have anything in common with them. Besides I didn't like the way they acted and their personalities were horrendous. They abused women and treated them like meat. They would take advantage of their trust, then ditch them the next time someone better or more willing came along. I usually stuck with my sister and she stuck with me. She had one true friend, Angela Webber, and her boyfriend… Ben something or other. I can't really remember. _

_Christmas break had gone by so fast that I felt like I got nothing done. I haven't written any music since, well it's probably been a good year. I have no inspiration anymore. I know it hurts Esme, but there is only so many ways you can write a song for the same person without repeating yourself. _

--

"This is where you come in, right Auntie Alice?" she sat up fast getting excited. She knew what was coming.

"Yes, now lay back down." I told her firmly. This girl had more energy then me, if you could believe that.

--

"_Edward, did you hear? We are getting a new student today." She told me with hope in her eyes. We were sitting at the lunch table with Ang and Ben. I was just playing with my food, swimming in my own depressed state._

"_Yeah, I had Spanish with her. Unfortunately Jess had trig with her before me, so she got her claws on the new girl first." Ang said with a pout._

"_What so great about this new girl that you wanted to get your 'claws' in her first?" I asked coming back to the conversation. "It's just a new girl. Just one more person to add to this small town, where nothing happens. If she was smart she would go back to where she came from because it has to be ten times better then here." I said with a sour edge to my voice._

--

"That wasn't very nice of daddy." She said sitting up again and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, it wasn't and I made sure that your daddy new how horribly wrong he was about the new girl, didn't I?" I said to her giving her a wink and she giggled and nodded. "Now lay down and no more interruptions or I won't finish the story." I threatened. She motioned zipping her lips and laid her had back on her pillow.

--

_Alice glared at me as did Ang. They both wanted to save this new girl from Jess's clutches. I knew that much but I couldn't except that this new girl would want to. If she had a chance to be one of the 'Slut popular' why would she give that up? But then Alice gave me that look that I knew all to well. She had a plan, and that plan was going to be proving me wrong in some way or another._

_SHIT!_

"_Well Edward, we will just have to see what happens now wont we?" she asked smirking at me. Then she turned to Ang and started whispering stuff to her that I wasn't able to hear. I looked at Ben with wide eyes, he just shrugged and laughed at me._

"_You should have just kept your mouth shut, man." And that was all he was able to say to me before the bell rang._

_I walked to my Biology class prepared to be bored out of my mind. It was a lecture day and the teacher was so boring to listen to. Usually once I wrote all the notes he had on the board that is when I wrote my music. But since I have been in my rut all I do is look out the window and daydream._

_I had a table to myself and I loved it. I didn't get along with most of the guys in this class, and well I was just plan sick and tired of the girls flirting with me. Especially the ones with boyfriends. I mean, come on, give me a break. _

_As I set my bag on the floor next to the leg of my chair, then sat down, I pulled out a notebook and pen and started quickly writing the notes before class started. A bunch of kids filed into the room but I paid no mind to them, and continued to write. _

_I finished writing all my notes before class started and then just started to doodle around the edges, trying to trigger any kind of create spark to help me write. From my peripheral vision I could tell that all the students were seated and that the teach was standing behind his desk, but there was someone else there. Must have been the new girl. I quickly did a glance around the room checking the seats and making no eye contact with anyone when I realized my table was the only one with a spear seat. _

_Shit, Shit!_

_How does Alice know when something like this is going to happen? Now if I would have said something nice and sincere about the new girl she wouldn't have been in any of my classes let alone sitting right next to me forcing us to be lab partners._

_Just my luck._

_BPOV_

_It was my first day at a new school in this crappy hell whole people called Forks High. My first couple of classes were completely embarrassing because everyone new who I was thanks to Charlie. And Isabella, seriously, he knows I hate to be called that, why would he introduce me to everyone that way? The only people I knew here besides my dad were Sam, Emily, Seth, and Leah, AND they didn't even go to this school. It was so frustrating. Leah and Seth had come over last night to welcome me into town. Leah was my age and Seth her little brother was a year younger. Leah and I became fast friends but Seth and I had a lot in common as well. I could tell that he was going to be one of my favorite people to hang out with in this small town. I didn't get to see Sam and Emily yet and I was really disappointed about that. When I asked Leah about them she told me that Sam had finally come out and told Emily how she felt and that they have been inseparable ever since. I have happy for them. I knew they were supposed to be together. You could just see it when they interacted with each other. He was so caring and tentative with her, and she was just head over heels for him._

_Ah, love. Something I never had and don't plan on having anytime soon. Even though I do envy them just a bit, but like I'm going to tell anyone that._

_HA!_

_I met this girl named… I think her name was Jess. She was alright, but you could only take anything she said for face value, if you know what I mean. She was rather shallow and she gave me a list of acceptable people to talk to. I was so frustrated with her by the end of class I just ran to a different build not really caring if it was the right one or not. Unfortunately, I had already agreed to sit with her at lunch, and knew that my class before lunch I had with her. There was no way out of this nightmare. _

_Luck must have been on my side at that moment because I happened to run to the right building for my next class. Español._

_I sat next to this girl named Angela. She was shy but seemed really nice. She was not conceded or cared about who were the right people to hang out with and talk to. I liked her and I knew if I had to be here, she is the type of friend I wanted to hang out with. Actually, she is the only type of person I would consider a friend. _

_I felt bad because she invited me to sit with her at lunch but I couldn't ditch Jess as much as I wanted to. I was too nice of a person, but I invited her to sit with me._

"_I don't think Jess would like that very much. But, hey, maybe tomorrow if you would like to." She said._

"_Oh, that would be great. Tomorrow's lunch is all yours. Thank you so much Angela, that is really nice of you." I said feeling horrible about declining in the first place. I didn't want her to think I didn't like her. _

_After the bell rang Angela walked me to the cafeteria and we went are separate ways once we stepped through the door. _

"_See ya tomorrow then, Bella." She said to me and she walked on the other side of the cafeteria. The opposite side was where Jess was sitting with all her groupies._

"_Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Angela, and thanks again." I said and I walked to Jess's table with my head down. I really didn't want to be here._

"_Isabella, Angela is not on the list. She is not one of the people we waste our time with. If your going-" I tuned her out as I folded my hands on top of the table and just stared at them. _

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_Lunch seemed to go on forever, with Jess bitching about one thing or another, and all the losers sitting with her. Ok, so that's a little harsh. It's my first day, I can't possibly know if they are all like Jess. But she keeps the people she knows very close to her, so to assume they were all the same was a safe assumption. _

_I fallowed Jess to my next class in Biology. Once again she had that class with me, and I was hopping with all my life that I didn't have to sit next to her. I think I might have to change some of my classes if I had 3 different classes with her. It would just be ridiculous. _

"_Oh you are so lucky Isabella!" she gushed as I rolled my eyes at my full name. I hate when people called me that and I told her many times, but obviously she didn't care._

"_And why is that?" I asked as we stepped into the Biology room with the rest of the kids._

"_You get to sit next to the hunk-a-liscious Edward Cullen. He is the most gorgeous guy in this school, but also the crabbiest. He doesn't give anyone here two thoughts and usually keeps to himself along with his sister. But it's so much fun to look at him, he is just so dreamy." She continued to gush._

_I rolled my eyes, and scanned the room looking for who she was talking about. I spotted a guy with messy bronze hair. I really couldn't see anything else because he had his head down. He looked like he was working on something in his notebook. _

_Huh._

"_Go to the teacher first." Jess pushed and then sat at her set._

"_Ah, Isabella Swan, correct?" the teacher asked._

"_Bella, and yes." I corrected._

"_Ok here is your text and you will be sitting next to…" he looked around the room, and I followed his gaze realizing that the only open set was next to Edward Cullen. That's why Jess knew I would be sitting there. "You can go sit in the only empty seat next to Mr. Cullen." He said and I just nodded my head._

_I walked over to my new seat, set my book on the table and sat down. I looked over at Edward the same time he looked at me and I think my mouth hit the floor. I was lost in his beautiful green eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, nor did I want to. I just wanted to look at him all day. _

_I realized what I was thinking and mentally slapped myself. 'You are not Jess, get a hold of yourself Bella!' I scolded._

_I sweetly smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. You must be Edward Cullen." I said not giving him a chance to offer his name. _

--

I closed the book at the sound of Nessie's even breathing. She had finally fallen asleep. Thank goodness. I kissed her forehead and turned the light off that was on her night stand.

I walked out of her room and closed the door behind me. When I turned around I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Jasper, what are you doing to me?" I said clutching my chest.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just listening to you." He said with the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.

"Oh Jazz!" I wailed and threw my arms around his neck, hiding my face in his chest as the tears flowed freely out. He rested his cheek on the top of my head after he kissed it, and started to rub soothing circles on my back.

"It will be ok Ali, you tell us that all the time. Everything will be ok." Jazz tried to comfort.

"I know, and I truly believe it will be. But I thought it would be sooner. I miss them so very much." I sobbed out.

"I do too, love. I do too."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing. I will still be working on my other one but if i get enough intrest then i would be happy to work a little over time making this a great story for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am posting this chapter for the only two people that reviewed my last one. shugawild and u2ugly2nv, you guys are awesome and i love you for reviewing. You make me want to continue. So this chapter is dedicated to the both of you, hope you enjoy it. And as always REVIEW:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

JPOV (Jasper)

Alice and I ended up staying at Charlie's that night. I was too tired to drive and Alice was in no condition to even think about driving. Charlie tired to offer us Bella and Edward's room but Alice refused to use it.

"It just doesn't feel right. I can't sleep in their bed." She had said. I didn't push her. I knew she was right. We ended up pulling out the sofa sleeper and then just sleeping in the living room.

It was around 2:30 in the morning when I heard a screaming and crying. I shot up in the bed confused at the sudden break in silence.

"What the hell?" I questioned.

"It's Nessie." Alice said softly as she motioned to get out of bed.

I pushed on her shoulders lightly so she wouldn't get up. "Don't worry about it. I will go." I said as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Nessie screaming was something that happened on a nightly basis. Charlie and Alice had both warned me about it, but I usually never slept over at Charlie's, so when it did happen it scared the living daylights out of me. It was a heartbreaking scream.

I headed to Nessie's room and opened the door to see her curled up in her bed. Her arms holding tight to her legs and she rocked herself back and forth with tears steaming down her checks.

"Oh, princess, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked to the bed, sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

"I-I had a b-bad d-dream." She stuttered between sobs.

"Shhh. It was just a dream, everything is going to be ok." I soothed as I rocked her in my arms.

"Uncle Jazz, will you read to me." She looked up at me with her deep brown water filled eyes. It was so heart wrenching that I could never deny her anything.

"Of course, sweetheart. What would you like me to read?"

"Can you read the story Auntie Alice was reading?" she asked calming down a little more.

"No problem, sweet pea. Do you remember where she stopped at?" I asked her. I was surprised she didn't have this memorized by now we read it to her so much.

"Yes, mommy had looked daddy in the eyes and introduced herself. Was it love, Uncle Jazz? Did mommy love daddy then?" she asked.

"I believe it was love, but I'm sure they didn't realize that's what it was at the time." I said as I opened the book.

--

_EPOV_

_This girl had knocked me speechless in a matter of seconds. I was lost in the deep brown eyes of her that seemed to peer into my soul. She had pale skin that look as smooth as silk, and long wavy brown hair. _

_I realized she had introduced herself to me and I was just staring at her like the fool I was. I knew there was something special about this girl, and Alice had called me out on that. I didn't want Alice to be right, again. But I couldn't help the pull I felt toward her. I wanted to know everything about her. _

"_Yes, how did you know that?" I asked. She was new and hanging with Jess, so I am sure that Jess gave her the 411 on Edward Cullen. I really hope that Jess was not her friend. If she was, I would just have to change that._

"_The teacher said that's who you were when I needed a seat." She said pulling her gaze away from me and onto the black board, and a blush covered her checks. I wanted to touch her checks, to feel the smoothness of them. To run my fingers across those full plump lips of hers, to have my own lips gently brush against hers._

_I was startled from my daydream when the teacher called my name to answer a question I wasn't sure he asked. _

"_He asked what how many phases there are for an onion root." Bella whispered to me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face._

"_Five, sir." I said, knowing the answer without Bella's help, which she apparently new the answer to and insultingly looked surprised that I new the answer. "What?" I whispered back._

_She just nodded and turned back to the teacher, but I did notice the smile togging at the corner of her lips._

_BPOV_

_There was about two minutes until the bell rang for class, and I was trying with all my might to not look in Edward Cullen's direction. There was something about him that I couldn't get over. What it was I'm not sure but I wanted to find out and that scared me. I was new and I wanted to spend time with the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. Yeah right, like that is realistic._

"_Hey Bella," Edward said to get my attention making me jump a little. I chanced a glance his way and got stuck in those damn beautiful eyes of his again. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head for him to continue. "Can I walk you to your next class?"_

_I think my jaw hit the floor for the second time that day. Edward Cullen wanted to walk ME to class. I was jumping up and down inside my head. "Sure, if you want to." I said brushing it off like it was no big deal, which was quite the opposite. _

"_What is your next class?" he asked me._

"_Gym." I said with a grimace at the thought. I looked up at him again and he had a heart melting crooked grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Me too." He said._

_Gym would have been horribly embarrassing but thank God the gym teacher didn't make me participate today. She gave me my uniform and told me that I would be allowed to take part in tomorrow's activities. 'oh yay,' I thought._

_I watched Edward Cullen, trying not to be so obvious. Boy, did that man have a body on him. I could see all the muscles in his arms work as he threw the ball around. A couple of times he did catch me staring at him, and I blushed making it even more obvious that I was caught. I couldn't help it, I could not keep my eyes off his toned body, every now and then catching a faint glimpse of his beautifully sculpted abs. _

--

Thank God the princess was finally asleep again. I don't think I could take anymore of Bella's ogling in detail, I think Alice usually read this part or Rose.

I could not understand why Bella and Edward had gotten this book together. All I knew was that Alice had suggested it and Bella never bets against her. It was really good though, going from both their points of view. Knowing what they were both thinking at the same moment. Sometimes it was funny.

I kissed her forehead, and pulled her sheets up over her arms. I walked out of her room after flicking the light off and shutting her door quietly, and walked back into the living room. I didn't see Alice in bed, or anywhere else in the living room for that matter.

"Alice?" I loudly whispered, I didn't want to chance waking up Nessie again. "Alice?" I said again walking down the hall. I noticed that Bella and Edward's bedroom door was opened and I decided that she was probably in there.

"Honey," I said softly as I noticed her on the floor with clothing all around her. She was holding a blue blouse, I assumed it was the one that Alice had brought Bella for graduation.

"Jazz, I could have helped. I should have." She sobbed as I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Alice, look at me." I said sternly. I hated when she would beat herself up like this. She looked up at me with her watery green eyes. "Love, this is not your fault do you understand. There was no way for you to know-"

"But I did know, Jazz. I had a bad feeling and I kept it to myself." She responded with more tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Honey, think about it. If you hadn't begged to watch Nessie for them while they went out she would not be here today." I let out a sigh, I didn't know what to do for my love. She was hurting and blaming herself, and there was no telling her other wise. "Love, would you like to take Nessie and go see them tomorrow? You could have her read to them. It would do her some good too."

"Yeah, we should do that for her." She agreed.

"And you, Alice. You put too much on yourself. I don't know how you do it everyday." I said. We sat there just for a little bit until we started to drift. I picked Alice up and walked us to the bed in the living room.

I went to sleep again that night, praying to God that tomorrow a miracle would happen.

That morning Nessie had come into the living room around 7:30. Sleeping in on a Saturday was unheard of at this house.

"Uncle Jazz," she sang climbing on the bed, "Auntie Alice!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Sweetheart, don't jump on the bed." Alice yelled. She worried so much over Nessie. "You could fall and hurt yourself. You don't want that, now do you?" Nessie shook her head and sat on the bed between us, looking like she was going to cry. "Aw, honey, I'm not mad at you. Come to Aunt Alice." Alice cooed stretching her arms open for Nessie to crawl into them. "I have good news for you." She said.

"Really? What is it?" Nessie said getting excited again. That kid could not stay upset at all.

"We are going to see mommy and daddy today." Alice said. Nessie looked at Alice with wide eyes then over at me, as a huge smile spread across her face. Then the screaming came. This time it was happy, excited screaming, and though it was different than the scared frightened scream from last night, it was just as loud and closer to my head this time.

"Really? I get to see mommy and daddy today? Yay! Can we go now? I want to see them right now." She said.

"We need to get dressed and have breakfast first." Alice told her getting up off the bed and headed for the kitchen. "How about you go put something pretty on for you parents and I will make breakfast, ok?" Alice said.

Nessie ran up to her bedroom and shut the door. Alice and I could hear foot steps running all around her room. I chuckled and walked with Alice into the kitchen to help her with breakfast.

"READY!" Nessie yelled, jumping into the kitchen. I walked over to her and pretended to appraise her.

"Turn for me, please." I said. And she twirled a couple of times. I bent down picked her up and started spinning her around. "You look like a princess." I told her kissing her forehead before carrying her to the table and sitting her down.

"Thanks, Uncle Jazz. I want to look nice for mommy and daddy. Mommy got me this dress last year for my birthday. Do you remember that, Auntie Alice?" she asked. I looked over at Alice and she was staring at us in such a loving way. I knew what was going threw her head and I started to feel bad, but pushed it away.

"Yes I do, sweet pea. Hear you go, eat up and while your uncle and I get ready. Ok, love? Then we can go." Alice told her. Nessie didn't say a word but just started to shovel the food in her mouth. "Make sure you chew your food Nessie. We don't want you to choke."

After we were dress, we walked into the kitchen to see Charlie with Nessie on his knees.

"And you know what? Your mommy loved your daddy so much, that she changed my mind for me. And then I loved your daddy like he was my own son." Charlie said.

He looked up from Nessie, and I smiled at him. "Ok, Nessie," I said clapping my hands together. "You ready to go?" That's all I had to say, she jumped off Charlie's knee ran to her room, grabbed her stuffed wolf that she named Jake, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Now I'm ready." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me to the front door.

"Thanks Charlie. We will have her back in an hour and a half, two hours tops." I told him as he put Alice in a great big hug. I could tell she was on the verge of tears and I think Charlie could see that too.

"Bye, Charlie. We will see you later. I want to take Nessie shopping for some new school clothes." Alice said told him as we all headed for the car.

I opened the back seat door as Nessie climbed her way in and plopped down in her car seat. I buckled her in as Alice got in the passenger side. She could never bring herself to drive to Edward and Bella. I try to understand what she is going through. But it was her brother and her best friend. They both were so close to her.

"What are you doing with Jake, sweet pea?" Alice asked.

"I want to give him to mommy." She stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at Alice with a half hearted smile, and once again Alice tried her best to hold back her tears in front of Nessie. She did well except for the one tear the trailed down her cheek.

"That's nice of you, Nessie. Mommy will love that. Did you remember the book?" Alice asked her. Nessie held up the book that she had laying on her lap and with that we pulled out of the driveway.

"I want to listen to music, Auntie Alice." Nessie said five minutes into the driving. Alice reached forward to turn on the CD that we had in there for her. And Nessie started to sing along with it. "_Little town, it's a quiet village, every day like the one before…"_ _"There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say…" "I can show you the world, Shinning shimmering splendid…" _It always amazed me how well she could speak already. Bella did a great job raising her thus far. She would be truly proud of her daughter. And the fact that it was all Disney would make her even happier. All throughout Bella's pregnancy she was adamant about not letting her little girl watching the purple dinosaur or the baby in the sun. She wanted Nessie to grow up with the classics. Which were obviously the Disney classics.

We finally arrived and I put the car in park. I looked at Alice and she was breathing in and out slowly to calm her nerves. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You ready, love?" I whispered. She nodded and opened her door. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what could possible happen. "You ready, Nessie?" I asked her looking back, she nodded her head and started jumping in her seat. I unbuckled my own and opened my door to the longest day of my life.

* * *

**Let me know what your thoughts are. I would really love to know what you are thinking at this moment:)**

3 Jessica


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry not a new chapter just reposting it because i have a feeling the alerts didn't go out.  
**

**thanks to my two loyal reviewers. I truly love you guys. Hope that this chapter keeps up to your approval, i know you will tell me other wise.**

**i was feeling kinda down at the lack of reviews for my other story so i felt the need to post again. Since i have a few chapters of this story done already i didn't think it would hurt any.**

**Enjoy my two favorite reviewers. Hopefully more will join you.**

Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl

APOV

Walking through the hospital doors knowing what we were walking into was hard. Luckily Carlisle was able to get Edward and Bella a bedroom together. They may not have known it but they have never been separated. I just know that if one would wake up it would help the other too, and that in itself was heart wrenching. Almost like a vicious cycle.

"Alice honey, how are you?" Carlisle asked as he spotted us walking down the hall that lead to Edward and Bella's room. He must have just been in there. Nessie noticed that the door was cracked open and she ran down the hall yelling over her shoulder, "Hi grandpa CC." before she darted in the room. We all chuckled at her nickname for Carlisle. It was easier for her to say CC instead of Carlisle Cullen. She would try but gets tongue tied and frustrated. "Jasper, son, how are you?" Dad asked.

"Tired, but good." Dad nodded his head like he understood as he walked up putting us both in a tight hug.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you guys before you go in there?" We both nodded and listened to the news he had for us. It had to be good because he was trying very hard to be professional but you could see that he had a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I mean it was his son and daughter-in-law. "We got some response from Edward. I was talking to him late last night, and all of a sudden his forehead creased and the hand I was holding was squeezing mine. I would have called to tell you but like I said it was really late."

"What time was is it exactly?" I asked, getting that funny feeling that usually happens when things start to make sense.

"I would say around 2:30 in the morning." He told us. I looked up at Jasper, and he just shook his head with a smile on his face. Jasper knew. Edward must have been able to sense Nessie's uneasy nightmare last night.

"That is great, dad." I said throwing my arms around him giving him a huge hug as he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed a little harder. I could tell it was hard for him to keep his emotions under control here. Then we heard Nessie yell for us.

"Auntie Alice, Uncle Jazz! Come listen to the story." She yelled to us. We chuckled our way into the room, but I stopped laughing instantly. Nessie had put Jake under Bella's arm and was sitting on Edward's bed facing Bella. "Come on guys, mommy and daddy are waiting very patiently for you." It was the sweetest thing you could have ever seen, and it broke my heart at the same time. Maybe she will get her daddy back though. He is showing signs at least.

Jazz and I took a seat in the chairs beside Edward. Jazz grabbed my hand and squeezed it in a reassuring nature. I knew he wanted to help the guilt I was feeling, and I know he truly believe that it was not my fault. But I know other wise.

"Uncle Jazz, where is the part that mommy and daddy first kissed? I want them to remember that." Nessie said looking over at us. Jazz got up and took the book from Nessie to help her find the page. We don't really think she could read all the words but she has heard it so many times, we believed she was saying it from memory.

"There you go, sweet pea." Jazz said kissing her forehead before taking his seat again, grabbing my hand.

--

_EPOV_

_It was getting close to the end of dinner. We had such a wonderful time eating at the Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia, and we had been talking non stop. The conversation was easy and it never felt forced or uncomfortable. _

"_Are you ready to go home?" I asked her knowing full well that I didn't want this evening to end but also didn't want Chief Swan hunting me down with his fully loaded gun either._

"_I'm ready to go somewhere. But home isn't one of them." She offered, causing a blush to grace her face at her boldness. She had spurts of confidence with me but then would always blush after words realizing what she just said._

_So I paid for our dinner much to Bella's dismay and escorted her out of the restaurant. We walked along the beach hand in hand talking some more and just enjoying each others company. It was magical the way Bella made me feel inside. I had never felt this way about anyone, and I wanted her to know it._

"_I had a really great time with you tonight, Edward." She said after we let a few moments of silence pass by. _

"_I feel the same, Bella. I'm hoping you will let me take you out again. Possibly tomorrow night if that is alright with you?" I said hoping that she wouldn't see how desperate I was to spend every second of every day with her. I couldn't stand being away from her for a couple of hours let alone a day._

"_That would be great, Edward." I loved the way her lips wrapped around my name. It was almost musical. I wanted nothing more then to touch her face, her hair, her neck, and above all her lips. We had stopped walking and I was just staring at her as she looked out at the ocean. Then she looked up at me with her big brown eyes dazzling me into incoherent thought. She squeezed my hand that she was holding and then let out a sigh. _

"_Edward, will you kiss me already?" I knew she wasn't asking but I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement. I released her hand that I had been nervously rubbing circles with my thump on, bring both of my hands to hold her face. I never broke my intent gaze on her as I leaned my head down and gently brushed my lips against hers. I pulled away just a little and looked into her eyes. All I could feel was electricity between us, and the passion that was flooding her eyes._

_Then Bella slowly ran her hands up my chest around my neck as her figures tangled into my hair pulling me down to her as our lips meet again, with more passion and need than the first time._

_BPOV_

_Dinner with Edward was amazing. Our waitress was totally trying to hit on him, but he didn't give her the time of day. He kept all his attention on me. I felt a little smug with that ego booster, so when he offered to take me home I was bold enough to let him know that I wasn't ready to go home. Of course, my brain caught up with my mouth and I started to blush profusely._

_He decided that a walk along the boardwalk would be nice. It wasn't to cold out and the clouds had disappeared for the evening. The sky was amazing and the stars were so bright with the lack of city lights affecting it. It was nearly magical._

_As we stopped I looked out at the ocean. I could feel Edwards gaze on me and it was kind of embarrassing. I knew if I looked at him again I would lose all control I had. I wanted to kiss him so badly and to touch those delicious lips of his with my own. I was so drawn to him I couldn't help these feeling I was having. We have been friends for a while now, but this being our actual first date. It was big. And I'm pretty sure I didn't want to date anyone else ever. He was becoming the biggest part of my life, and I wanted to experience everything with him._

_When he grabbed my hand and we were looking each other in the eyes, I knew I was done for. I was lost in those emerald eyes, and I knew I was not leaving tonight with out my kiss. His nervous thumb rubbing was driving me crazy and I knew he wouldn't make the first move unless I pushed him, and I didn't have to patients for him to figure out that I want him to kiss me._

"_Edward, will you kiss me already?" I said more as a demand rather then a question. The gentleness of his kiss was so sweet and I thought my heart was going to jump up into my throat. However, sweet it was, I was not satisfied and I needed more. So I ran my hands up his well defined chest and around his neck, pushing my fingers threw his hair as I kept my eyes locked on his dazzling emerald eyes. _

_The electric feeling of our lips molding into each other was amazing, setting fire through my veins. We fit so perfectly together as he pulled me closer to his body, intensifying our kiss._

--

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Nessie had stopped reading when Bella's cardiograph started beeping rapidly.

"Mommy?" she screamed as Jasper jumped up and grabbed her off Edwards bed and just held her tight as nurses and doctors came running into the room.

Nessie was crying, I had tears streaming down my face as I collapsed to the floor, and Jasper was frozen wide eyed where he was with Nessie in his arms. He was trying desperately to keep it together for her. I forced myself up off the floor and ran to the side of Edward's bed and grabbed his hand as they wheeled Bella out of the room.

My eyes went wide as I felt Edwards grip tighten around my fingers. "Jazz!" I whispered through sobs. He turned around with Nessie in his arms and looked at me. "Edward is squeezing my hand! He must know there is…" I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to scare Nessie more. "He must know Bella isn't in the room anymore." I said leaning closer to Edward's ear. "Edward, wake up. Please we need you here. They took Bella away." I started sobbing holding his hand to my face.

Nessie must have squirmed out of Jazz's grip because she was back on his bed, laying on the opposite side I was on. She grabbed his face with her hands and looked at him with a fierce look as tears continued to trail down her chubby flushed cheeks.

"Daddy, you need to wake up! You need to be prince charming for mommy. Daddy, please help save mommy." Nessie begged. I was looking at her, watching tears stream down her face as mine matched hers now, but she never took her gaze off her father's face. Then she said something that killed me about how simple she thought everything was. How she was too young to realize what was really going on. How she may never get her mommy and daddy back. "Daddy, you need to kiss her like in the book." She said. Then she looked at me. "If I sing to him will he wake up?" she asked.

"I don't know Nessie, I don't know." I basically sobbed out feeling the break in my heart crack a little more.

She nodded her head, looked back at her daddy, and started singing.

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way, She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why but your dying to try, you want to kiss the girl. Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her. You don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl."_

She was so intent with that song. She always said that it was her daddy and mommy's song.

"_Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon, boy your better do it soon, no time would be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." _

Jazz had walked over to the door where Jake must have fallen out of Bella's bed when they wheeled her out. Jazz tried to give it to Nessie, but she just shook her head and continued to sing to her day. Basically telling him to wake up and give her mommy the kiss of life.

"_Don't be scared, you've got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl. Sha la la la Float along, and listen to the song, song say kiss the girl. " _

I still had Edward's hand on my cheek when I felt it move. He was cupping my face with his hand and rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I looked up at him in shock and saw that his beautiful green eyes were on Nessie. He had wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Daddy?" Nessie said still holding her hands on his cheeks.

"Hello love." He said in a weak voice.

"DADDY!" Nessie screamed as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Edward looked at Jazz, I noticed tat my strong man was at the edge of Edwards bed, his hand on Edwards leg and was sobbing, and nodded his and then at me. "Alice, thank you." Was all he said before he pulled me down to him in a one armed hug. "My little pixie sister, thank you for watching my little princess." He spoke in my ear as I soaked his one shoulder and Nessie was doing the same on the other.

"Edward," I sobbed out. "Please tell me you are back to stay. I have missed you so much." He held me tighter and I felt a big weight lifted off me, that is until I remember what happened to bring this on. I looked up at Jasper. "Honey, go find out what happened and take the squirt with you." He nodded and helped Nessie off the bed handed her Jake and they left the room.

"What happened?" Edward asked. He looked so tired, and is voice was very weak.

"I'm not sure. Bella's machine started beeping wildly and nurses and doctors ran in here and wheeled her out. Poor Nessie, that was not something she need to see. I am so sorry. I thought it would be safe to bring her." I scolded myself for being so stupid.

"Alice, calm down. You didn't know." He looked around with a confused face. "Why was Bella on a machine?" That ripped my heart out completely. I was not prepared to tell him that Bella was in a coma. Why did I assume he would have already known that? They were in the accident together. "Alice?" Edward said touching my face again.

"Edward, I don't-" I couldn't get anything out. I was so upset. Just then Dad walked in with Jasper carrying Nessie behind him. She had her face buried in his neck, she was crying. I held my breath, waiting for Carlisle to say something.

"Edward, my son." He said walking to him and giving him a hug.

"Dad, where is my wife. Where is Bella?" Edward said in what I assume was supposed to be a stern voice, but it came out so soft it wasn't very forceful.

"Alice, breathe." He told me and I took in a huge breath. I felt a little dizzy so I slowly sat down in the chair I was in before. "Her heart started speeding faster then usual. She is fine, we got her heart beat back down to normal, but she is unresponsive. We thought that maybe she could have been reacting to the story Nessie was reading, but there is nothing now."

"Dad, I want to see her. I need to see my Bella." Edward said, his eyes were half closed and I started to panic.

"Edward, don't leave us!" I yelled and I dashed to his side of the bed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed again.

"Never again, Alice. I promise." He said before his eyes closed again. I looked up at Carlisle with wide eyes.

"Alice honey, he is tired. We will be keeping a close eye on both of them, so don't you worry. He needs his sleep though, so maybe you should take Nessie back home."

"NO!" Nessie yelled as she climbed out of Jasper's arms again, and climbed onto Edwards's bed. She laid her head on his chest as Edward wrapped his arm around her with a smile on his face.

"I can watch her if you and Jasper would like to go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted, honey. Please." Carlisle pleaded with me. I just nodded my head in agreement and Jasper came over to me, gabbed my hand and led me out of the hospital. But not before I stopped by the room they had Bella in for the moment.

"Jasper, I just need to see her. I will meet you at the car." He nodded and left me alone with Bella.

"Hey Bells. It's me Alice." I said as cheerfully as I could moving a stray hair that was on her face and put it behind her ear, but I know I wasn't fooling anyone. "Great news. Edward is awake, well he woke up. He is sleeping with Nessie now, but he is worried about you. Nessie needs you, Bells. I need you too. Please wake up soon." I said. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and looked at her face one more time. She looked so peaceful now, I let my silent tears fall as I headed out to Jasper.

* * *

**A little dramatic, kinda sad, a little cliffy, but hey you love it right? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:) Any thank you for the knew reviewer that joined the club. thanks so much, Wanna Bet on a Bear Hug, Next chapter is going out to you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Like i promised at the end of last chapter, this chapter is for, Wanna Bet on a Bear Hug, Thank you for the awesome review and i hope that his chapter is just as amazing for you. To my other two loyal reviewers, don't think i forgot about you. How can i forget the two that kept this story going when no one else did. Ok being just a little dramatic, but still the reviews mean so much to me. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and i am hoping that next chapter i have a lot more dedications to send out from reviews. Please people just say whats on your mind. Good, bad, and in between.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight saga totally Stephanie Meyer's idea. I just thank her for giving us a wonderful man like Edward to play with in our own dream world.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Goodnight Sweetheart

_EmPOV_

_For some reason tonight Nessie would not go to sleep. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were staying with me and Rose. It was their first night out of the hospital since Bella gave birth three days ago, and Alice decided to make a big sleepover out of it and her and Jasper were staying the night with us as well. _

_Bella was so drained and fell asleep the minute she was done feeding little Nessie. Edward had burped her and tried to lay her down for her nap. She was having none of it._

"_I don't know what to do!" Edward half yelled half shrieked as he rocked Nessie in his arms. His face was tired and worried. "I can't wake Bella guys. Come on help me do something to put her to sleep."_

_We started to pass her around, and She cried in each and every one of our arms. We started to get worried that we might have to wake Bella, and we definitely didn't want to do that. She was kind of a crab when she didn't get enough sleep._

_Alice had placed her in her crib and looked up at us with a grin. The three of us, Edward, Jasper, and myself, were on the other side of the crib facing Alice and Rose on the opposite side._

"_What?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_Alice didn't say a word to us. She raised on her tip toes to whisper something to Rose and then that same grin graced Rose's face as the girls looked at us with mischievous looks._

"_What?" the three of us said together this time._

"_Remember that movie, what was it…" Alice pretended to be thinking hard, tapping her finger on her chin. "It was about three men, and what were they doing Rose?" She asked with a smile on her face. _

_Nessie's cries started to get louder so Rose wasn't as patient with her response. "And a baby. Remember that movie honey 'Three men and a Baby'?" she asked, and I knew what they wanted us to do, but I'm not sure if they guys got it._

"_Oh no, I'm not singing Rose!" I said with gritted teeth. Ever since she found out I could sing, should took every chance she could get to hear it._

"_I have a feeling that will for, plus you guys would sound wonderful together, come on, give us a show." Alice said, as she grabbed Rose's hand and sat down on the bed that was next to the crib._

"_You better hurry she is getting louder and it's going to wake Bella." Rose said._

"_I'm in," Jasper said right away. He knew the wrath of Bella with lack of sleep. "I know the song, Goodnight Sweetheart. Come on guys." Jasper insisted. **(Check profile)**  
_

_I gave Edward a look, then let out a heavy sigh when he nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Fine," I growled. The three of us knelt down so our heads were closer to Nessie._

"_Ok, on three…_

_One… Two… Three…" then all three of us together started singing._

'_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go _

_I hate to leave you, but I really must say_

_Oh, Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight._

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_I hate to leave you, but I really must say_

_Oh, Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight._

_Well it's three o'clock in the morning_

_And baby I can't get right._

_Well, I hate to leave you, baby_

_I don't mean maybe_

_Because I love you so._

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_I hate to leave you, I really must say_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight._

_Mother, and, oh, your father  
Won't like it if we stay out too late.  
Well, I hate to leave you, baby,  
Don't mean maybe,  
You know I hate to go_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, well it's time to go_

_I hate to leave you, I really must say_

_Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight.'  
_

_The girls started clapping softly, as we noticed that Nessie was sound asleep. We had really gotten into it and started dancing around point to a different girl in the room each time we sang 'I hate to leave you'. Alice and Rose had tears rolling down their cheeks and big smiles going from ear to ear. _

"_Guy that was so beautiful," Everyone froze. Bella's voice came from behind us in the doorway._

"_We are sorry, love." Edward said going to her and embracing her at once with an apologetic face. "We didn't mean to wake you, we were just trying to get Nessie to stop cry, love please-"_

_Bella stopped his pleasing by throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her lips to his. It was an intense kiss if I ever saw one._

"_Edward that was amazing. Jasper, Emmett," she looked at each of us. "That was truly amazing, and you have to repeat that every night." She said, her face glowing with the idea._

_All three of us letting groans leave our lips as Alice and Rose behind us let out muffled giggles. _

--

"Ooow" I moaned and stretched on the couch. I must have fallen asleep again.

Rose and I were just relaxing in the living room which could be why I fell asleep. I turned on my favorite Saturday morning cartoons and got up to get a bowl of Cheerios.

Rose had been more tired then usual lately and when I sat back down with my Cheerios she had fallen back asleep on the couch beside me with her feet resting in my lap. She was so adorable when she slept.

Then I felt the vibration of the phone go off in my pants pocket, which just happened to be on the side that I could not get to because of Rose's legs. It was supper early on a Saturday so I knew it couldn't have been work. It was either Alice or Nessie. I set my bowl down on the coffee table then lifted Rose's feet so I could get off the couch. I quickly got the phone out of my pocket as I made my way to the kitchen so I didn't wake Rose.

"Hello," I said. The caller ID said Alice, but Nessie always used her phone to call us.

"Em," I heard Alice sob. My heart fell to my stomach. Oh god what happened.

"Alice what's wrong? Are they ok? Please Alice don't kill me like this." I was shaking so much I gripped the counter for support.

"Em… E-Edward… is awake. H-He woke… He woke up today and… talked to us for a little." She sobbed out.

I didn't know what to say. I fell to the floor letting my own tears stream down my cheeks. "W-what about… what about Bella?" I asked. I should be grateful for Edward just waking up, but I was selfish. I wanted both, I wanted to see her face go red when I teased her. I wanted to see my baby brother happy with his whole family.

Alice let out a louder sob then before and she sounded like she was breathing heavy. "Em, something happened to her today. I don't know if it is good though. She was stable when Jazz and I left. Nessie… Nessie is with Edward. They are sleeping now, but I was wondering if you could pick her up in a few." My heart was aching so much I couldn't believe that I hadn't been there to see them in a while. It hurt to much to see both of them so defenseless.

"Yeah, I will." I told her trying to suck it up.

"Thank you Em." Alice sobbed, "I love you," and then she hung up.

I kept the phone to my ear, I was still to shocked at what happened. Then I felt hands on my face and I focus on the face that was in front of me now.

"What happened?" Rose said, worry showing in her eyes. She was kneeling down in front of me. I looked her deep in the eyes for a couple minutes before I spoke. I knew she knew what was wrong, or well at least who it was about, I only ever reacted like this with my brother and Bella.

"I have to go to the hospital." I told her.

"Em, I don't want to see them like that. You go I will stay here." She said as tears started to run down her face. She didn't want to come off rude, and she was afraid the family thought the worst of her for not going to see them. Truth was as tough as she came off, she was just a softy inside and seeing Edward and Bella that one day that she did go killed her, and she has not been back since.

I laid my hands on top of hers that were still holding my face. "Rose, Edward woke up today. You should come with me. Plus Nessie is there with him." Her eyes lit up, but she didn't say a word. She dropped her hands from my face and stood up. She nodded her head once and walked to the bedroom. I think she was getting changed but I couldn't be sure.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get control back and grabbed onto the countertop to help me up. I walk down the hall toward the bedroom when I started to hear sobbing. I ran to the opened door and saw Rose on the floor in front of her closet. She looked up at me threw her watery lashes and chocked out. "He's awake." I ran to her side picking her up and just holding her in my arms rocking her back and forth until she sobs quieted down to nothing.

I kissed her temple, "Let's get ready. Alice said they were sleeping but I want to be there when Edward wakes up." I told her. She nodded and ran her fingers across her cheeks whipping away the trail of tears.

We both got dressed and hurried our way over to the hospital that Edward and Bella where staying at. I called my dad, knowing that if Edward had woken up that he and mom would be there.

"Rose dad told me that Edward is sleeping. He needs his rest so we shouldn't try to wake him up. Nessie keeps waking up and I guess they haven't brought Bella back in the room yet, so she ends up crying herself to sleep." I wanted to worn Rose. I didn't want her going in thinking everything will be fine, when anything could happen at this point.

"Make sure you keep yourself in check then Em honey. Don't bother your brother, and leave little Nessie to me. I haven't seen her in about a week." Her eyes lit up talking about Nessie.

It was hard on Rose when Bella got pregnant. Rose and I have been trying for some time now and we just can't get pregnant. Carlisle was talking to us about some options we have if we decided to go through with having a kid. After the accident Rose and I haven't talked about it. We were helping Alice and Jasper take care of Nessie.

Now that school was going to be starting she was staying at Charlie's place. Charlie didn't mind watching her at night, but he had to get up so early for work and usually didn't come home until dinner time. So Alice volunteered herself to watch Nessie whenever he couldn't. Her and Jasper lived the closest out of all of us, and Alice had the most flexible schedule being the owner of her own clothing line, which I do believe Nessie has helped her design one or two.

About an hour later we pulled up to the hospital's parking lot. I was so nervous that my grip on the steering wheel was turning my knuckles white.

"Em, calm down. You can't go in there looking like that with Nessie around, she will start to worry more. Honey, do this for Nessie." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and pulled it to my mouth kissing it lightly.

"You ready to do this?" I asked making sure she was fine. She took a deep breath and nodded her head as she let it out.

We got out, and made our way slowly to the entrance of the hospital. Walking up to the receptionist desk, hand in hand, Rose asked her which floor Bella was on.

"I believe they are doing testing on her at the moment. I'm sorry you can't go there, but they should be done soon if you want me to let you know." She said.

"No that's alright thank you so much." Rose said then turning to me with a sad apologetic face. I just waved it off as I took her hand back and we headed down to Edwards room.

"Emmett, it's good to see you son." Carlisle said as we caught him coming out of a patient's room. "And Rose darling, it is wonderful to see you again." He said smiling.

"It is good to see you too Carlisle," Rose said giving him a hug. Then he turned to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "He will be fine Emmett. Relax." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head that I understood as I could feel a single tear go down my cheek.

I pulled away from him, whipped away the evidence, and shook my head. I cleared my throat, and clapped my hands together. "Ok let's do this." I said trying to be as cheery as I possibly could.

We walked into the room, and I could immediately feel the emptiness without Bella here. I looked at my brother with his arm draped over his daughter. Nessie had her head in the cook of Edward's neck. They were both sleeping.

Rose walked over to Nessie and brushed her hair out of her face. That must have startled her because she jerked in Edward's arms and then sat up. She looked at Rose and smiled. Then she looked over at Carlisle and me and smiled. Then she looked at the empty space where Bella was supposed to be. I could see the tears forming and it was breaking my heart.

"Come here sweet pea." Rose cooed as she picked up Nessie and took her to the chairs to sit down. "Don't worry about a thing ok. Everything is going to turn out just fine." Rose promised.

I walked over to Nessie and squatted down to her level. "What's up kido? Did you get to talk to your daddy today?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah huh, Alice and Jasper brought me this morning. I sang to daddy and he woke up." She said in a cheery voice, even though her eyes were still drenched in tears.

"You did? Why won't you sing for me, I feel so hurt." I was clutching at my chest, and faking a pout.

"Uncle Em," she said hitting my shoulder. I gave her puppy eyes then and got down to my knees.

"I will sing with you, please." I begged.

"Em, leave her alone." Said a soft voice from the bed. I froze, soft or not I would know that voice anywhere. I could feel the tears threatening to break threw as I turned my head to see Edward smiling down at us. "How's it goin' you big guff?" he asked.

I didn't care if I was crying, he was truly awake and talking to me. "God damn it Edward." I yelled whipping my face again. Rose hit my arm for my language but I didn't care at the moment. I got up off the floor and walked over to my brother that outstretched his arms for me. I didn't hesitate to hug him tight, It wasn't like his bones were broken. "I have missed you so much man, don't you dare do anything like this to us again." I said sternly.

"I will try my best." Edward chuckled. After I let him go, he looked over to were Bella would be, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry son she will be back soon." Carlisle said from the door. Edward just nodded his head then looked back at the three of us.

"Rosalie, don't I get a hug from my favorite sister-in-law?" Edward said.

"I'm your only sister-in-law," she countered but gave Nessie to me as she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Why are you and Auntie Rose crying?" Nessie asked.

"We are just so happy that your daddy is awake. They are happy tears." I told her.

"Oh." She said as her mouth formed an "O".

"What was it you were trying to get my daughter to do?" Edward asked with his eyebrow raised.

"To sing with me." I said matter-of-factly. "She had told us how she was singing and you woke up, so I wanted to hear her sing. I told her I would sing with her." I explained.

"I will sing with you Uncle Em," she said as she kissed my cheek. I looked over to Edward and Rose. Rose had taken his hand and was holding it. They both had matching smiles spread across their face. "But I get to pick the song." Nessie said.

I laughed loudly, "That's fine with me squirt. What song would you like so sing?" I asked.

"Ummm, Uncle Jazz has it in his car. We listened to it on the way here." She said excitedly.

Just then the door banged open with a few nurses pushing a bed into the room. I knew it had to be Bella. As the bed turned to go parallel with Edwards I could see the pale face of what looked like a sleeping Bella. It pained me to see her like that.

Edward looked like he was ready to jump out of the bed. The horror in his eyes at seeing Bella like this must be murder.

"Mommy," Nessie whispered in my ear. I noticed Rose grab Edward's shoulder, it looked like he was trying to get out of bed.

"Rose, why don't you take Nessie to get something to eat." I suggested.

"No I want mommy!" Nessie yelled and started to cry.

"Squirt, remember, we have to be brave." I said trying to calm her down. I knew we didn't need to get Edward wound up more then he already was. "Will you please go with Auntie Rose so Uncle Em can talk to your daddy. You can come back and maybe we can sing to your mommy, how about that?" I told her. She nodded slowly.

"Can you put me down please, mommy dropped something this morning." I set her on her feet, Rose had let go of Edward they were both watching Nessie. She climbed up onto Edwards bed, which was very impressive by the way, "I will see you after dinner ok daddy, don't worry." She said with her hand on his cheek. It was so cute and I have no idea where she would have gotten it from, probably Edward and Bella. He was always touching Bella's face. Then she grabbed her stuffed wolf, Jake, and slid down Edward's bed and walked the very short distance to Bella's bed climbed up, and put Jake under her arm.

Rose walked over to Nessie, gave Bella a kiss on her forehead, and then took Nessie's hand, helping her down then walking out of the room.

"Em, help me." Edward said as he very slowly pushed his covers away from his body.

"No!" I yelled, "Edward you have to stay in bed." I pushed him down and pulled the covers back over his body. "Stay." I said pointing my finger at him.

I walked over to Bella, grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "We miss you Bells, please come home to us. Edward is awake now, and he needs you." I said just watching, waiting for any sign that she understands. Nothing.

"Em, I want my wife, please!" I turned to see that Edward was staring at Bella's face with tears running down his eyes. "please." He whispered looking up at me with wide green water filled eyes. The pain in those eyes where killing me. I wanted to give him whatever he wanted.

I gritted my teeth, thinking how could I fix this? "I got an idea." I told him so he wouldn't try to get out of bed. "I will be right back, now Edward, I know this will be hard for you but I need to go find dad. So that means you can not move. I will get you as close to Bella as I can but you have to wait for me to come back ok." I said as Edward looked at Bella and shook his head. "Edward, promise me."

"I promise god damn it. Emmett just go, I want my angel." The words coming out of his mouth didn't sound like they should. He was really tired, so his angry, frustrated words didn't have the same affect when he barely choked them out, but I knew that now he knew Bella was there he wouldn't go to sleep with out being close to her.

I ran out of the room and down the hall to the receptionist's desk. "Can you page Carlisle to Edward's room for me please?" I asked in between gasps of air. I was not expecting to get a work out today.

"Sure no problem." She picked up the phone with a scared look on her face and held the mouth piece to her mouth. "Dr. Cullen to room 112, Dr. Cullen to room 112."

"Thank you." I said as I darted back into Edward's room. "Ok this is what we are going to do." I said desperately trying to catch my breath. _Man I really need to start working out again. _Then I looked at Edward and he looked like he had fallen asleep again. I let out a heavy sigh, "figures."

"What are you doing Em?" Edward said keeping his eyes closed but turning his head towards my voice. He looked so tired.

"Well I'm going to see if dad will let us put your bed closer to Bella's. That way you will be close to her, and you will be able to hold her hand, and all but stay in your bed. Get it?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Carlisle said from behind me causing me to jump about twenty feet in the air. "Sorry son, I thought you heard me come in. Help me push Edward over." He said.

I nodded and we rolled Edward's bed next to his wife's. He opened his eyes looking at her. He moved his hand along his bed and on to hers reaching for her fingers. He was only able to touch finger tips comfortably. That's when I saw it, and Edward felt it because he lifted his head and his eyes were wide with shock. Bella's fingers moved. Not very much and not very fare but Edward was able to slide his fingers under Bella's hand and turn it so his palm was facing up and link a few of their fingers together. Then he laid his head back down and closed his eyes with a smile playing on his lips.

"Can I see mommy now Auntie Rose?" Nessie's voice floated in the room before her body did.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Let's go see if Uncle Em has everything set up ok." Rose said as she stepped into the room and looked at me with pleading eyes. Nessie must have been nagging her relentlessly about seeing mommy.

"Hey squirt, you ready to see mommy?" I asked her. I noticed that Edward's close eyed attention was now on Nessie.

"Ah huh, I want to try to sing to her like I did daddy." She said proudly.

"You have to remember, she might not wake up like daddy did. But I bet if you sing to her each time you come in she will." I tried not to get her hopes up, without sounding to harsh. How do you tell a 4 year old, almost 5 as she puts it, that her mommy may not wake up again?

"Ok Uncle Em. I want to give daddy a goodnight kiss first. Please." I picked her up carried her over to Edward. "Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you too princess." He whispered. Nessie leaned down in my arms and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. Rose had taken a seat in the chair behind me and just waited quietly. Probably trying to control her emotions right now.

"Can I lay with mommy, like I did with daddy?" Nessie asked me looking up threw her eyelashes and her bottom lip sticking out. I looked at Carlisle whom was standing by the door and he nodded his ok.

"You sure can, but no sleeping ok squirt. You're sleeping over at Auntie Rose and Uncle Em's tonight." I told her. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around my neck giving me a tight hug. I hadn't asked Rose if that was ok with her, but I missed my niece I think Rose did too. I looked at her with pleading eyes, and she nodded her head after rolling her eyes at me. I just chuckled and carried Nessie to the other side of Bella's bed.

"Hi mommy." She said stroking Bella's hair. "You scared me today." Nessie said. I looked at Rose with wide eyes. Then walked over to take a seat and listen to Nessie talk to her mom. But not before I grabbed a hold of Rose's hand and squeezed.

**Hope that everyone like this. Sad yes, but please stay with me. I promise a happy ending, even if getting there is going to be a little hard and sad at times.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and i will totally LOVE you. Don't hate me for the corniness. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has been forever. Moving to a new state and all I just need to get my creative flow back. Hopefully this is a sign. :) Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Big Surprises

RPOV

Listening to Nessie talk to Bella this morning was heartbreaking. Sure she has her daddy back, somewhat, but every little girl needs hear mommy, whether she is a daddy's girl or not.

After Nessie was done talking to Bella, saying her goodbye really, Em carried Nessie on his back and I followed them out of the hospital and back to our home in a kind of daze. I had called Charlie and left him a message getting him up to date on all the events that took place this morning and that Nessie was going to be sleeping over at our house tonight. I was positive that Alice would have already called him and left a hysterical message on his phone. I needed to reassure him, because as much as he wanted to take off work, he couldn't. He was helping with Bella, Edward and Nessie's bills. Carlisle and Esme did the best they could but Charlie was too proud to let them pay everything, so he killed himself at work so he could help his daughter's family. It was nice having such a big family, so much support, and I truly felt blessed to be apart of it.

"What?" Em asked as he parked the car in our drive way. Nessie had fallen asleep in her car seat.

I grabbed his hand brought it to my lips and kissed it lightly. "I love you Em." I smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too babe." He said bring his hand to my cheek as he leaned over to gently kissing my lips. "Let's get the munchkin in her bed. All the excitement this morning really wore her out." He said.

When Em and I had been house hunting the biggest selling point of the house was that Nessie had a room for herself. I was rather jealous of her actually, she was probably the only girl in the world with three bedrooms, and all three were just as full.

She had one at our house, one at Alice and Jaspers, and one at Carlisle and Esme's. Edward and Bella had been staying back and forth between Charlie's and Carlisle and Esme's. They had been trying to look for a decent house that was close to the school, and a good neighbor hood as well. Unfortunately, those plans were put on hold after the accident.

I went into the living room and plopped on the couch while Em took Nessie to her bedroom. I heard him shut her door, and his heavy foot steps made their way into the living room.

"Em," I said staring in front of me, not really looking at anything.

"Yes, love?" he answered as he sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his rock hard chest.

"I want to do something for them." I blurted out. I knew I wasn't making any sense. I had been thinking so much in my head, that it made sense to me, but the look Emmett was giving me told me that I needed to explain myself. "Edward, Bella, and Nessie. I was thinking how Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme are doing so much to help them out. And they refuse to take our money, or even Alice and Jasper's. The four of us should do something for them. For their family." I stated. I felt myself getting excited with all the ideas that were going through my head at the moment. I am positive that Em could she the excitement showing on my face.

"What did you have in mind, love?" He asked seeming interested in the idea.

"Well… before the…" I took a deep breath, we usually never talked about it out loud. "Before the accident, Bella and Edward were trying to find a house. I know how much they hated moving from Charlie's to your parents' and with school coming up for Nessie she needs something stable to come home to. She needs something that will get her in a routing so that when Edward and Bella are back, it should be so hard for them." The minute I said that last line I saw Em's face drop. It had been so long since we had any hope and now that Edward was back, he was afraid what that could mean for Bella's lack of progress. We all were.

He took a moment, breathing roughly, probably trying to control his emotions. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "That is a great idea Rose. How about we have Jasper and Alice over for dinner and we can talk about it. Maybe after she wakes up from her nap we can call Charlie, Carlisle and Esme and have them join as well. You know Esme would love to be involved." I nodded my head and then rested on his chest just letting my mind go through all the possibilities.

----

"Auntie Rose, what are we having for dinner?" Nessie asked as I was in the kitchen looking in the fridge to get some idea of what to make.

"I don't know sweet pea. What would you like?"

"I want the bow tie noodles with the chicken. Grandma used to make it for me, remember that was mommy's favorite." She said with excitement.

"I can do that kiddo. Can you do me a favor and go ask Uncle Em if he had called everyone." I asked her.

"Sure!" she squeaked, turned around, and went to the doorway of the kitchen. "UNCLE EM, DID YOU CALL EVERYONE?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the fridge. I should have known she was going to do that. I think I did that to my mother when I was her age and my mom hated it just as much.

"YES!" Em yelled back granting another roll eye from me. _Kids will be kids._

"EM," I growled from the pantry looking for the bow tie noodles that we had.

"Yes, Rose?" He said as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder after kissing it.

"Honey, can you please make yourself useful while I'm cooking." I demanded more then I asked. "Nessie, would you like to help you uncle set everything up nice and pretty for everyone?"

"Sure!" she squeaked as she skipped her way over to the china cabinet and waited for Em to walk over.

"Love you babe," he said before he gave me a short but passionate kiss then walked over to help Nessie open the drawer.

The noodles were boiling, the garlic bread was heating in the oven, and the chicken was cooking, while I watched from my spot as Em and Nessie set up the table and singing.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test, Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, And we provide the rest…" Nessie sang, then she looked at Em expectantly.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes…" Then he looked back at her with a huge smile.

She was giddy with excitement that he was playing along with her. "They can sing, They can dance, After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best, Go on, unfold your menu, Take a glance and then you'll-" Em cut her off to say, well sing.

"Be our guest," then he pointed to her.

"Be our guest," she sang, then Em pointed to himself and she zipped her lips.

"Be our guest."

This went on through the whole song. Going back and forth at the chorus and then coming together for the ending.

"We'll keep going, Course - by - course, One - by - one, 'Til you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!'" They both turned there head away from each other as they put their hands up palms facing each other as if to say stop. "Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest, Tonight you'll prop your feet up, But for now, let's eat up…Be our guest!Be our guest!Be our guest!" Em was twirling her around the dinner room table as they got closer to me in the kitchen. Then Em stopped dropped to one knee and sat Nessie on his raised on as they finished with their arms opened wide. "Please, be our guest!"

"That was wonder, totally beautiful performance." I praised as I clapped enthusiastically as Nessie hopped off Em's knee and started bowing. Em got up and walked over the little space that was left between us. "I am impressed that you knew the words Em." I told him.

"Watch it enough. They get stuck in your head. I really have to watch it though, I find myself humming the tunes in the shop." I couldn't help the burst of laughter that came out as I laughed at him in his face. I really didn't mean to, but to see this big muscle bound man, humming the music to a Disney movie, just showed how soft he really was. "Hey it's not funny." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said as I brought my hand up to caress his cheek. Then I pulled his head toward me, and I molded my lips to his. Then I took his bottom lip with my teeth softly and sucked just the tinniest bit, and was rewarded with a groan. I smiled as he tried to attack my lips with his, searching for more.

"Ewww gross, I'm telling." Nessie said before she ran into the living room laughing her head off. Em groaned and then let his hold on me loosen.

"And you want one?" he questioned.

"You know you do too Em. Keep her busy while I finish here. Alice should be arriving any minute now." I told him and as I turned around Em smacked my butt before he walked out of the kitchen. I knew we would be continuing this later.

----

"_Oh Rose, your house is so lovely. I am so jealous of you right now." Bella said with a huff taking a seat on the couch._

"_Bella you and Edward have other obligations to look for, our only priority was that there where three bedrooms. That's it, so it was easy to find this. But look we are about forty minutes away from you guy instead of the usual ten. How fun could that possibly be?" I tried to reassure her._

"_It is a pretty long drive, but you will come and visit us all the time right? I mean, I will miss you so much if you're not around as much." She whined at me. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of my mouth._

"_Of course. You know once our Em jr. comes around we will be having play dates all the time." I tried to sound positive even though that topic was anything but at the moment._

"_Oh Rose, it will happen for you. When you least except it, you will have your bouncing baby boy." Alice said reassuringly. She always had a way of predicting things and they came true in one form or another._

"_So is Edward at work?" I asked. The closer they got to the due date, the more you would get Bedward. Edward was never far behind Bella wherever she was. It was cute but I could see that it was starting to annoy Bella a bit. Stupid pregnancy hormones. _

"_I made him go to work today. He was only going in for a half day though," she sat her hot chocolate down and reached for her phone in her purse. "Wow, we have been here for an hour already. Edward should be home in half an hour. We better start making our way back, unless you want a panicked worried Edward on our hands." She said to us, and we all busted out into laughter. Edward was so over dramatic some time you couldn't help but just laugh._

"_Alright momma," Alice said gathering the trash. "You go use the bathroom, while Rose and I clear the table off. Then we will take you home to your drama queen." Alice chuckled._

"_Alice," Bella hissed at her. She was trying to sound angry but the smile that was threatening to break across her face said other wise. "Alright, I will be back ladies." Bella said as she stood up grabbed her belly and started to wobble down the hall to my bathroom._

_All of a sudden Alice and I heard a thud, and then some controlled groans. We looked at each other wide eyed before we ran down the hall. We didn't have to go far, Bella was leaning against the wall for support and she was clutching the wall. There was a big puddle of water at her feet. _

"_I'm so sorry Rose," Bella said through her teeth. _

"_Don't be ridiculous Bella. Come on we need to get you to the hospital." I tried to sound calm, even though my insides were freaking out. THE BABY IS COMING!!!_

"_Alice… call… Edward" Bella said between pants of breath._

_----_

"Rose, darling, that is such a great idea." Esme praised after I had told everyone my idea. Well almost everyone, Charlie was pulling a double shift today so he was at work. Poor guy.

"Thanks Esme, I just thought since Charlie took on so much and refuses help, that we could do something." I wasn't looking at them while I talked. I was watching Nessie coloring on the floor. She was making a card for Edward and Bella that she could take to them tonight. She insisted that we had to go back to the hospital because she had told her daddy that she would be back after dinner.

So Carlisle and Esme decided to watch her for the night instead of her staying with us. I didn't like it to much but Em and I couldn't drive home that late with her, she would miss her bed time and end up falling asleep in the car, then wake up when we tried to move her.

"Where do we start looking?" Alice chirped.

"Well I was hopping that we could work something out around Nessie's school schedule. You look in places around the neighborhood they where going to look in and I will look near the schools. Then we can go from there."

"That sound like a great plan to me." Carlisle said from across the table. He was holding Esme's hand and smiling at Alice and I with loving eyes. I hope he saw me as one of his daughters and not just a daughter- in-law.

I looked down to Nessie to see that she was still coloring but on a new piece of paper. I needed to talk to Carlisle about Edward but I didn't want to do it in front of Nessie. I looked around at all the empty dinner plates, then I started to collect the ones near me. Jasper and Emmett had made their way to the living room watching some game on TV. Random yells would come from there every time their team did well, and come controlled yelling when they didn't. Em tried to clean up his language around Nessie, 'try' being the key word.

"Carlisle, will you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" I asked. I didn't know where else to talk. It seemed like a good enough excuse that Nessie wouldn't pick up on my mood change. She was good at sensing the atmosphere around her.

"Sure, no problem." He said kissing Esme on the cheek before starting to gather some dishes. Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I pointedly looked and Nessie then back at her, and gave her a look that said I would explain later. She nodded in understanding and started up a conversation with her mom just for background noise to drown out what I was going to talk to Carlisle about.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked once we were in the kitchen. I stopped mid scrub and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please I'm a doctor, whenever there are kids around and the adults don't want them to hear they always come up with not so subtle reasons to talk to me alone." He chuckled at the memories, and I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"So…" I didn't know how to start so I was just going to be up front with it. "Now that Edward is awake, how soon can he come home?" I chanced a glance in his direction and I saw a thoughtful look on his face, but his forehead was creased in concentration.

"I am afraid it is not that simple. We will have do tests, and see how much he remembers. Then there is the matter of his physical ability. It has been so long since he has walked that he may very well have to retrain all his muscles again." He let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, Edward will be missing Nessie's birthday and first day of pre-school. You are still planning on sending her to pre-school right? I mean she is a bright child she could probably start kindergarten this year."

I was shaking my head at him. "No, she can start next year. I want to give Bella some time. I don't want her to miss anything." I whispered. "Well if we find a house before Nessie starts pre-school, would Edward be able to stay there, and work on what he needs to? Will the hospital expect him back anytime soon?" I was worried for Edward now that he was awake. There was so much to do, and I know Edward, Mr. Drama Queen, will want to try to take over everything.

"That's very thoughtful of you guys. I am not sure Edward is willing to leave Bella in the hospital by herself. Time as not changed the way he is protective over her. I have a feeling he does not remember the accident. He would be beating himself up more if he did. I refuse to take him back until he has himself and his family under control. We can not have an emotional doctor on our hands." I think even if Edward was not Carlisle's son, he would have been just as companionate. "Let's just do one step at a time. Tomorrow we will find out how much he remembers." I just nodded and smiled at him. I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes.

"It will be ok, kid. You have houses to look for. And your own little one to prepare for." I looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you know? I haven't told anyone, not even Em." I said with shock.

"I'm a doctor. I can tell, but you shouldn't keep this from him to much longer. You're doctor needs to watch you carefully because it was so hard for it to happen in the first place. Promise me that you will tell him soon."

"I promise." I told him looking him straight in the eyes, and I will. When I get the nerve to.

"Well then, all that's left is congratulations then." He smiled and then pulled me into a huge.

"Congratulations for what?" Em said from the entrance way of the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

"Hi mommy." I heard my princess say. I didn't want them to leave, but my eyes were so heavy I couldn't keep them open. "You scared me today." I stiffened at her words. As I felt hot tears run across my nose. I turned my head away from Bella and Nessie so she couldn't see me.

I wish I could comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be ok, but the truth is I don't know anything. I don't know what's wrong with my wife, and why we are here together. Everything is just black when I try to remember before I woke up.

I could feel the haze of sleep creeping up on me, and I was dreaming before I got to hear my family leave.

_Bella's lips on mine felt like heaven. I could never get enough of them, and I never wanted to. I always wanted more. The feel of her fingers in my crazy hair was alluring as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip and then sucked it in her mouth gently with her teeth. _

"_Bella," I half moaned half growled. I didn't want to have to take another cold shower tonight. Yet I never told her to stop, I wanted her so bad, it was worth the cold shower I would get later._

"_Yes?" she asked in a husky voice that drove me wild. She pulled my head down a little so that her lips were breathing heavily in my ear. "Yes, Edward?" she purred as her sexy voice wrapped around my name. _

_At that I lost all control, and with a growl I crushed my lips to hers once more as we both hit the wall that was behind her. Our tongues battled for dominance as the heat began to rise between us._

_I moved my hands down to her bottom and squeezed as she let out a moan into my mouth. Then I lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. I was so thankful that Charlie had not returned home from work. Bella said he was working the late shit tonight._

_I moved her slowly down the hall working my way to her bedroom. Never breaking our lips I reached for her door handle and opened the door stepping in her room and shutting it with my foot._

_I didn't want to push her too far, so I turned her around and pressed her up against her door. I always told her that I feel better making out in her room just incase her dad would get home early. It was partly true, I mean he already thinks we are doing more, but as long as Bella goes the pace she is comfortable with I will make out with her forever. Hopefully it doesn't come to that though, I love her and I want to show her that in every possible way. _

_We pulled away for air and then Bella continued her assault taking her lips across my jaw line, stopping to nibble on my earlobe granting a moan that slipped out of my lips. I don't know how much I could take before I wouldn't be able to stop. She continued her way down my neck licking and sucking then went back up._

_I knew myself well enough to know that she could not continue with that so I stiffened and forced my hands up to her waist as I set her feet on the floor._

"_Edward," she was about to complain but I had been shaking my head already._

"_No Bella, I love you to much to mess it all up with my lack of control." I told her. Her eyes got wide, and I noticed a sparkle in her deep chocolate pools._

"_What did you say?" she asked. _

_Ok Edward do this right. I took a deep breath and then locked my eyes with hers. "Bella, I love you," then I shook my head at myself and grabbed her face between my hands so she could feel the sincerity of my words, that I wasn't just saying it to get her in bed. "Isabella Marie Swan, I am completely and unconditionally in love with you. I have been for a while it just took me some time to figure it out, but Bella I have never felt this way about anyone. You are my life, and you are the only one I want in it, in that way. I tried to fight it before I know, but once I realized I needed you there was no going back for me." I tore my eyes away from hers. I was a little embarrassed about my speech that I did not intend to give. _

_Bella brought her one hand up to my face and pushed my head so I would have to look her in the eye. She had small tears running down her cheek. Not a normal upset cry but a happy, one tear runs down at a time, cry. She smiled at me before she molded her full pink lips with mine. They were gentle and soft. I could feel the smile on her lips which brought a smile to my face. "I love you, Bella." I said for the last time against her lips._

_She pulled away slightly so she could look me in the eye. "And Edward Anthony Cullen, I am in love with you." Our lips meet again in a passionate kiss as we held each other close._

"Edward?" I heard a deep voice ask. It sounded like my dad. Why was my dad in a dream with Bella and I? I don't remember him being there that night. "Edward, son," he said as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I whispered. My eyes fluttered open then shut quickly with the bright sun shining through the window.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get that for you." He said as he took his hand off my shoulder and walked his way over to the window and closed the curtain.

"What time is it?" I asked a little louder then before.

"It is about 9 in the morning. You slept pretty long. Nessie came to see you again last night but you were sleeping, so we took her home for bed."

I lifted my head slightly and looked around. "Where is she?" I asked.

"With Alice, we can get to that later. We need to do a couple of tests this morning if you don't mind." He told me. I just nodded my head. "Ok, you seem to remember your family just fine, would I be correct in assuming that?"

"Yes, I remember you guys." Being a doctor myself, I knew this was going to be a hard day.

"Do you remember why you are here? Do you remember what happened?" I tried to think really hard. It was like a big haze around that area.

"No," I said putting my head in my hands. Why can't I remember? I remember everything else.

"Son, don't beat yourself up. It will come to you sooner or later." He said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it next to my bed. "I need to run a couple of test on you now. Check if there are going to be any physical complications that we didn't detect before." I just nodded my head then looked over at my angel next to me. I squeezed her hand a little but I got nothing back. I felt a little heart broken with the lack of response. "She will come around when she is ready. Edward you can't stress about Bella right now. You have to work on getting yourself well enough for your daughter." He said.

"I know. But, dad, she is my life, how am I supposed to live without her?" I couldn't take my eyes off her pale face. It killed me to see her hooked up to all those machines and tubes. A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and cleared my throat. "Ok, what's the first test?" I asked my dad taking my eyes off of Bella to see a pained look flash across his face before he could compose himself.

"Well you seem to move your arms just fine. No pain in doing so?" I shook my head. I guess I never thought about not being able to move. This brought a new and shocking question to mind that I never thought I would have to ask.

"How long have we been gone?" I couldn't look at is face.

"It will be a year next Saturday." He said. "Do you know what date today is?" he asked. And I shook my head. "Today is Sunday, August 10th." I looked at him and thought about that for a moment. I was getting nothing. So I just shrugged my shoulders. "Ok, it's fine, it will come to you eventually. Can you sit up for me?" he asked.

I let go of Bella's hand and pushed up off the bed helping me sit up straight. I did fine with that, and then he checked my legs. He was a little worried about this part. I could see it on his face. I have been moving everything else but my legs since I woke up and it didn't even occur to me that it wasn't normal, or that anything was wrong. We worried for nothing when he hit right below my knee and my leg automatically swung forward.

"Physically you look just fine. I just need to check your eyes and ears, and then we should be done and we can set up appointments for your physical therapy. We need to rebuild your muscles." I just nodded, I was starting to get tired again, and he could read that in my expression. "We won't do anything else today, you need to eat something but other than that you will be able to sleep." I just nodded my head as he got his little light out of his pocket to do the eye exam.

He brought the light up to the side of my face not shinning it in my eyes yet, then he quickly flashed it in my right eye.

_Bella looked so beautiful tonight. The simple little black dress that Alice had picked out for her was amazing. I can't believe 5 years ago we were getting married. I love her as much now as I did then. I would even venture out and say that I love her more then I did when we got married. She was loving, caring, beautiful, clumsy, hard working, and she provided me with the most beautiful little girl anyone could ask for. She was a great mother, and at the end of her crazy day she always had time to love me. She was an amazing woman and I only hope that I was providing the same for her._

"_Edward, watch the road." She said. I just chuckled at her but turned my head to look at the road. _

"_Did you like dinner, love?" I took her to her favorite Italian restaurant Amato's._

"_You know I loved it. Now the dancing, that was amazing. Edward we haven't danced like that since…" she paused to think and it was cute. Yes, I stole a glance at her as she tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "It was probably our wedding day." She finally said with a giggle. "Do you remember that honey, do you remember what our first song we danced to as a married couple?" she asked. _

_I just chuckled at her as I stopped at the red light and leaned forward to the glove compartment and dug out the CD with the song on it. I slipped it into the CD player and changed it to track 6._

'I sit and waitDoes an angel contemplate my fateAnd do they knowThe places where we goWhen we're grey and old'Cause I have been toldThat salvation lets their wings unfoldSo when I'm lying in my bedThoughts running through my headAnd I feel the love is deadI'm loving angels instead'

_I looked at her to see a wide smile spread across her face. She was so beautiful._

_All of a sudden I hear this horn honking behind me and I notice that the light had turned green. Bella just laughed at me and I pulled out into the intersection. _

_Then out of nowhere I hear a louder horn and bright lights heading right for Bella's side of the car. I put my foot on the gas as Bella reached for my hand horror in her eyes, as she told me she loved me._

"NOOOO!" I yelled opening my eyes to see my dad holding my shoulders.

"Edward, what is it? What happened? Are you ok?" I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was struggling to get out of his hold on me so I could go to my angel. I was shaking so bad with fear.

"It's my fault. It's my FUCKING fault, dad!" I yelled. No wonder Bella hasn't come back yet, why would she want to come back to a horrible husband like me.

"Edward, what are you talking about? Nothing is your fault." He tired to calm me down but it didn't work. But my weakness and my fathers hold kept me were I was.

"Dad, Bella might not wake up because of me. We might not have our 6th anniversary that is coming up Saturday. I see it now, and I know it is my fault she is not awake. I thought I could speed up and the truck would miss us. Stupid guy was running a fucking red light. He clipped the back side… of the car…" I struggled out. "Bella's side" I whispered. It all flooded back now. Like a wave knocking my legs out from under me. It wouldn't stop when I wanted it to and the pain just intensified with each memory.

Tears started to flow fast and heavy now. I could not escape this pain now, nor did I want to. It was my fault and Bella should be awake, not me. I turned in my bed and my dad let me this time and I got as close to Bella as I could. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as I placed kiss after kiss on it, in between apologizing over and over. Telling her how much I love her. "My sweet, sweet Bella, I am so sorry. I love you so much. Please wake up and yell at me. Heck I will let you leave me if that means you will wake up. Bella, my angel, please just wake up. I am so sorry." I don't know when my dad left, but I stayed at Bella's side, not letting go of her hand for anything.

I laid my head in the crook of her neck and held on tight to her hand as I wrapped my other arm around her waist. It was uncomfortable, but it was worth it for me to just touch her. I needed my angel back, and I had to think of a way to get her back to me and Nessie. I thought as I drifted off into a restless sleep holding Bella to me as tight as was possible, hoping that the slightest move she made he would know.


End file.
